Adventure Time:The Many Faces Of Tier Fifteen
by Testomorph
Summary: After the breakup with Flame Princess, Finns pretty upset and his friends want to make him feel better. Could something come out of this that he wouldn't expect. WARNING LEMONS START IN CHAPTER FOUR
1. Chapter 1

**The Many Faces Of Tier Fifteen**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Adventure time or any of its characters all rights belong to Pendleton ward**

**CHAPTER ****ONE**

Rain, cold and unfeeling it doesn't have to worry about what it touches or who it effects. Winds cold and embracing, gripping the land of Ooo in its devastating and depressing hold these are just some of the thoughts plaguing Finn's mind. He just hasn't been the same since she left, his glowing ember gem the Flame Princess. He knew it would be a tough relationship when it started since he was just a human and she was an all-powerful fire elemental. He had finally grown used to the burning sensation of his lips pressed to hers, they were soft and tasted of smoke, but it always gave him that boost of fiery passion that he longed to share with her. Yet she left him after a year and a half of dating and adventuring together, she left him without a single word. Sure they hadn't made it very far on the list of fifteen Tiers that Jake told him about, they never really made it past the second Tier, but he thought that would be ok since they where almost incompatible together unless he was wrapped in tin foil or had a flame shield spell cast on him. He thought that their love could withstand it all, but he was wrong she quit, leaving him nothing but a note with poor handwriting since she always had to wear oven mitts before she touched paper. The very paper he held in his hands now, it was stained with his dry tears and crumpled from holding it the last two months since she disappeared from his life;

Dear Finn

You know that I love you and that you've made me realize that I am good and not evil, but this could never work because we are just to different for each other, I couldn't be with you without running the risk of hurting you. I'm sorry I dragged this out for so long but I thought being with you we could make it work, you are the hero of Ooo Fin, you deserve someone who can touch a flower without turning it ablaze. I hope that you can accept my feelings in this matter and let me know that we could still be friends.

Love, Flame Princess

That was is it, all he had left of her in this world and so he sat looking out the window at the seemingly endless downpour covering all he could see in Ooo. He had in fact gone to her after the first week after she dumped him and agreed to stay as friends though the meeting in itself brought painful memories to him causing him to make a hasty departure. His best friend and brother Jake had been by his side these last months but he had his own life to live with Lady Rainicorn which is where he was now, and so here Finn sat, though he wasn't entirely alone he had a small computer resting on his lap. "He needs to smile again" thought the little teal robot, her name is Beemo this little machine is a good friend of Finn and Jakes, usually this little computer would be happy and treasuring this moment being so close to Finn. Feelings she shouldn't even have rippled through the little machine sadness for her dear friend, wishing he would get out of this slump, and maybe notice the girl sitting in his lap at this very moment and admittedly jealousy wishing she had this affect on the human boy. Finn felt Beemo on his lap and though his sullen expression didn't show it he was happy that his little friend wouldn't leave him even if he hasn't been the most fun to be around these last two months, he looked to his clenched hands gazing at the paper that had sent him into this term of depression. His frown furrowed to the little not before crumpling into an unrecognizable ball before throwing it across the room into the corner, this little act alone brought the tiniest hints of a smile to the boys lips.

Finns sudden movement causes Beemo to look up to boys face just as he finished crumpling the paper and throwing it across the room, this brings a questionable look to the little bots face which Finn notices quickly causing his little smirk to blossom into a full-out smile. Beemo is about to question her friends sudden revelation when she feels his hands grip her sides, pulling her close to his chest. Now if Beemo had a heart it would have burst being this close to the boy she has felt so much for, slowly as to not seem overly excited she wraps her tiny arms around Finns chest closing her eyes trying to make this moment last forever. Finn holding his little friend tightly to his chest felt something he hasn't in some time happiness "Hey Beemo, do you want to get something to eat?" he questions the little bot "yes Finn that would be great" Beemo responds. As he is about to remove his friend who is still holding onto him, he feels her tiny hands clench harder just the tiniest amounts as to go unnoticed. Finn couldn't help the smile that hits his face as he does notice this though he does remove her he doesn't put her down, in fact he lifts the little bot over his head resting her on the back of his neck. Beemo now resting on the back of her human friends neck wraps her arms around his head and lets out the tiniest of sighs, content and happy that she could smile without Finn noticing how truly happy she was. Though as Finn starts to walk towards the kitchen he is suddenly blinded by an unknown darkness covering his eyes "Beemo look out" he cries running to protect his little friend from this unknown darkness only to come to a crashing stop, as he runs into the hard wooden wall of the house.

Beemo hearing Finns cry to look out opens her eyes to see what she was supposed to be looking out for to see nothing but a wall coming alarmingly fast towards the two of them, the resulting crash sends Beemo flying from her little spot upon Finn. She would have been mad if not for the sounds of Finn groaning from hitting the wall were coming from his direction. Finn sat up rubbing his forehead wondering why his vision had blacked out for a second until he looked to see his tiny robotic companion staring at him, it was then that he realized that it was Beemo's arms covering his eyes that made him panic. These thoughts caused him to start laughing at this little mishap, Beemo at first confused as to why he started laughing couldn't help but laugh herself at the ridiculousness of the situation. It was this that he realized he was missing just having regular fun with his friends "hey Beemo what time is it?" he asks the still giggling computer, Beemo stopping her laughing fit responds holding her tiny balled up fist to her human friend "sausage time?" the ask him hoping she guessed right. Finn rolls from his position quickly tapping his own fist to the bots "sausage time". Breakfast is Finns favorite meal of the day eggs, pancakes and sausages for today there is no one he would rather share it with than the little smiling computer sitting at the end of the table pretending to eat like Finn. Making the human boy chuckle to himself, then question he'd meant to ask recollected itself "Hey Beemo have you heard from PB or Marceline in the last little while?".

Beemo looking a little down by the question didn't stay that way for long, she piped up again with a smile answering "why yes Finn, Princess Bubble-gum dropped off a letter inviting you to a party tomorrow she would have given it to you herself but she knew you were still sad" upon hearing this Finn was happy that she still liked him enough to invite him to a party but was a little upset that she thought he wouldn't want to see her. Now knowing that PB was still ok he had to know about the vampire queen. "what about Marceline?" asked the young hero while looking down at his plate thinking that if Marceline had even cared she would have tried to knock him out of his funk a long time ago. Noticing Finns sudden drop in attitude the little bot spoke up "Marceline was here a couple times, she would watch you for a while you were at the window she told me to tell you to go meet her whenever you came out of your funk" she added with a smile. That was exactly what he needed to hear if his friends missed him then he had no right to be depressed, he stood on the table throwing his hands into the air "I'm gonna go wash my pits then its off to Marceline's house" he cried before jumping off the table and making a dash for the tree house's ladder which led to the washroom.

Beemo made sure to hold her smile till Finn left her sight before letting out a small depressed sigh "he will never notice Beemo while he has ladies with fleshy lumps all over Ooo" resting her screen on her hands she looked to the table at the uneaten food 'Beemo cant even eat, Beemo not even really alive' little pixels of tears started falling down her screen. Finn felt the warm water wash over his body the heat from the water releasing the tension out of his muscles from sitting by the window day after day, it wasn't till he had stripped of his clothes did he realize how filthy he was, sweat stains marked the underarms of his shirt and he was thankful that his friends hadn't stopped by to see how poorly he was taking care of himself. Stepping out of the warming embrace of the shower the young teen see's himself in the mirror for the first time since the breakup, his blonde hair had grown out a bit hanging over his ears and just touching his shoulders in the back. He gave it a quick comb through before redressing in an exact copy of the clothes he was just wearing, one quick look in the mirror later he slips on his signature demon bear hat and rushes back to the ladder leading to were a still crying Beemo awaited.


	2. Chapter 2

Testomorph-** Thank you for following my story its the first I've written and thank you for your reviews:D**

**The Many Faces Of Tier Fifteen**

**Chapter Two**

**Hidden Feelings**

Alone even the word has a sort of harshness to it a bitter cold feeling, so how was it that she felt like this, she wasn't even technically alive so how could this little computer named Beemo shed tears for a human boy. She could feel it inside her this aching, in what could only be her heart, if she had one. Finn he was one of a kind and not just because he was the only human in Ooo, he was a kind soul sure he was eccentric and didn't usually think things through but he was loyal. Besides Jake he was the only one who treated like she was more than just an item, they treated her like she was truly alive, maybe that was the reason these feelings started in the first place. Jake was more like a brother to her if anything, he always looked after Finn and Beemo, but the human boy Finn he was different all together. He was handsome, mysterious, and always did the right thing even if it made things harder for himself. That's it, that's why she loved him because he was Finn.

Finn, now at the base of the ladder couldn't help but question the scene before him, the now cold food was still in place and his little pal Beemo looked to be crying?. As hard as it was to believe the little computer was crying, Finn stepped off the ladder carefully as to not alert her to his presence. Treading carefully towards Beemo, Finn finally spoke " Hey...Beemo what's wrong buddy?" the sudden question caused Beemo to sit up faster than she should have causing her to fall off the chair she was resting on. Finn seeing his friend fall from the height of the chair caused Finn's more protective nature to take over, just as Beemo was about to hit the floor she felt Finn's warm strong hands wrap around her. The young boy was in a panic " Beemo oh my glob, are you ok?" the little robotic girl in his hands had her eye's closed so she could try and make this moment last just a bit longer. Finn stared at her, waiting with concern for Beemo to respond " Beemo please tell me your ok" slowly her eyes opened looking at his face so close to hers, if it was possible she would have blushed. Finn pulled her a bit closer "Beemo come on your scaring me here" he stated to the little bot.

Beemo slowly noticed what was going on and realized she had to act fast "Oh I'm sorry Finn I was just so happy that you were back to normal that I started to cry and then I didn't hear that you had come up stairs so when you spoke you scared me." she added a smile as she finished speaking to help mask the face that she was lying. Finn made a face, it wasn't an "oh I believe you" face or a "your obviously lying" face it was an unsure look, but he was very trusting of his friends so after a moment or two he set the little bot down. Standing up he looked from his friend to the still messy table "Ok I guess...hmm what do you say we clean up this mess and head towards Marceline's for some well deserved fun" he said looking back to Beemo with a smile on his face. Beemo couldn't help but smile for real this time "Ok Finn that would be fun". Cleaning the uneaten meal was in fact, fun, during the clearing of the table they would make faces at each other and both would try to balance the plates and silverware. Once the table was cleared Finn began to wash and dry, pausing a few times to show Beemo a new bubble beard or mustache causing her to burst out in to a couple fits of laughter. As soon as everything was finished, Finn grabbed his green travel pack and sword throwing both onto his back, then he picked up his tiny computer friend and put her on his shoulder in preparation for the long trek to Marceline's.

The rain and wind had stopped, leaving the sky of Ooo clear and bright. The sun being cast down on Finns freshly clean skin felt incredible. Beemo having cheered up a bit from the upset she had earlier was looking forward to spending the rest of the day with the boy that she loved. It didn't matter if he didn't share the exact feelings that she had for him they were friends and nothing was going to change that, as the two set off they both neglected to realize that Jake was coming back that night and they didn't leave any note for him saying where they were going. Finn wandering the unbeaten path to his vampire friends house realized just how much he missed the landscapes of Ooo, his house was in the grasslands where he could see everyone and everything he held dear to. Along the west of Ooo was the candy kingdom, ruled over by his good friend and first love Princess Bubble-gum, a little ways over through the forest was his destination, Marceline's cliffs where her house was hidden in a cave. Up north from the tree was his friend and bitter rival the Ice King, then to the south where his now ex-girlfriend Flame Princess resided the fire kingdom. The path to Marceline's was easy enough to travel since most of the way was the same path to the candy kingdom, it was like nothing had changed some of the animals and a few candy people would stop their daily activities to say hello to the young hero.

Looking around it was like Ooo itself missed him, the trees would sway to and fro with barely a breeze to move them yet though he was happy wandering and laughing with Beemo he felt as though he should have gone alone. He couldn't explain it, now that he had some fresh air and time to think he realized that Marceline had a more important reason for inviting him out. He must have been quiet for awhile because he came back to reality to Beemo practically screaming his name in his ear, looking over to his friend he noticed that she looked worried " Are you ok Finn you were talking about how it felt good to be out again, when you suddenly stopped talking." Finn laughed saying that he was just so happy to be outside that he lost his train of thought, Beemo gave him an unsure glare before laughing it off as well when the pair realize that they had reached the turn off of the path heading towards Marceline's. The difference in the paths was astounding the trees towards her house were barren and lifeless, even the air seemed to change it got heavier and more dark. It's exactly what you would expect the path heading to the "lair" of the vampire queen to look like and in some ways Finn liked it, it reminded him of his immortal friend and even though he wouldn't say it to her out of fear for his life he thought she was beautiful in a dark and dangerous sort of way.

Beemo noticed that Finn was growing quiet and she suspected why Marceline, in her opinion she was the number one threat to her and Finn being together. She knew that Marceline liked Finn even if she said she only liked him as a friend, it was written on her face whenever Finn was facing away from her, Marceline would look him over as many times as she could till he turned around. Though Beemo liked Marceline for her laid back attitude she couldn't help but feel jealous for the vampire queens popularity and good looks, this was the reason even though she hid it, she was apprehensive. Even she knew that the pair would make a good couple, they were each adventurous in their own way and over the last few years that they knew each other the two had become incredibly close. When Finn had entered a relationship with Flame Princess, Marceline had left for awhile to "work on her music" but Beemo knew the truth she could see it on her face and she could feel the same thing heart break. It was in itself another heart break for Beemo to know what Marceline was hiding from her friends, and now that Finn was single that was the reason Marceline had been the first be there and last to leave his side, she was still in love with him.

Finn turned his head towards the bot on his shoulder " hey Beemo we are almost there " he declares, jumping one of the many fallen logs littering the area. The path was clear after they passed a few more fallen logs except the fissure that was snaked its way across the ground in the open rocky field, it was down there that Marceline lived in a very expansive cave. It was large enough that she could fit her house inside, and still have enough room to hold small concerts. Finn and Beemo crossed the open field towards the open crack and the little computer couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about going down its cliff like entrance. The darkness inside the vast crevice worked in shielding the vampire queen from the harmful rays of the sun, Beemo wrapped her arms around the boy's neck for safety just in case the darkness that she seen tried to swallow her like she feared. The fear must have been evident from her grabbing hold of him cause Finn reached up and gave a few reassuring stokes to the side of her casing. "Don't worry I've done this loads of times its easy as childbirth" he said laughing a little at the little joke he made, though what he said was a little out of taste she did feel a little better because she knew Finn would keep her safe.

The way down brought all her doubts back up to the surface, unfortunately Finn forgot to mention that every time he had done this Jake would just stretch them down. Now that it was Finn himself trying to shimmy down the rough surface Beemo had all rights to be terrified, he had slipped three times already and he was still halfway on the ledge above. It was a slow difficult process to get down but eventually they made it, with Finn gasping for air as Beemo's grip around his neck was crushing. Finn struggling to breath just manages to gasp out "Beemo...need...Air" Beemo coming to realize that they had indeed made it to the bottom loosened her grip on the human boys throat, "sorry Finn " she replies rubbing the back of her head out of embarrassment. Finn now being able to breath says that its ok but they should probably hurry because it will be dark soon and there's no doubt that monsters will be here soon. The darkness of the cave was a little unsettling but Marceline's lights inside the house left a steady path to follow, "Do you think she's even home Beemo?" asks Finn a little late as they get to the porch.

Beemo looks towards the house not seeing the vampire anywhere but the lights are on and knowing how she feels, Beemo knew that the vampire was just waiting for Finn to show up, "Yes Finn she's Defiantly going to be home" she replied with the tiniest hint of a smile. Finn seeing Beemo smile, smiles himself thinking she was just happy to see her friend, Finn walked up and knocked on the door calling out to Marceline, announcing that he was there. For awhile nothing happened "hmm guess she's not home" Finn exclaims, Beemo about to respond is cut off by a shadow coming from the window attached to the door. Finn just has time to look back towards the door as he feels it, a pair of arms wrapping around his neck in a tight embrace and his vision clouded by raven black hair. It happens quick a soft peck on the cheek and a " hey Finn, missed you " the vampire queen says relaxing her body up against his as he wraps his arms around his friend "hey Marci, I missed you too" he replies.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Many Faces Of Tier Fifteen**

**Chapter Three**

**Marceline Cant Hide These Feeling****s**

Marceline was beyond words in terms of happiness, not saying that she would have given up on him but seeing how heart-broken Finn was over the breakup she completely thought he would never notice her again. Yet here he was hugging her, it might just be a friendly gesture on his part but to her, this moment meant more to her than anything that has happened in the last couple months. Marceline could feel it, his heart beating against hers as their chests were pressed together, if she could have anything it was for this moment, right here to last forever. This "friendly hug" must have lasted longer than she thought, because she could feel his arms slowly retract. Mimicking Finns movements Marceline tried to hide her blush and awkwardness of the situation by starting up a conversation, "So Finn what brings you...and Beemo down to my neck of the woods?". Marceline had not seen the tiny bot now struggling to hold on to Finns backpack as the hug had knocked her off of Finns shoulder, "well Marceline" Finn replied "Beemo gave me your message about coming by once I was finished...well you know". Marceline smiled a little at this, if Finn was done grieving over the breakup, then this could be her chance to win him over herself.

Finn was a little uncomfortable with how things started out, though it wasn't a bad start he had to admit, the hug was a little long but it could be excused for the time the two had been apart. Marceline looked exactly as she did two months ago, though it was expected, she was immortal, the vampire queen. She was here smiling and waiting to have fun with Finn like she always has, "so my lady what would you like to do this evening?". Marceline put her hand to her hair giving it a quick run through as she thought, "we could just kick hit here maybe watch a movie or something, i don't know I'm feeling a little lazy today" she adds with a smile. Finn thought for a second we really wanted to go out and adventure or wrestle but if his friend just wanted to chill he was alright with that, "sure that could be fun" Finn answers looking back to Beemo who now sat on his backpack. Beemo smiled widely as she agreed, the plan made they entered Marceline's house, it was the first time Beemo was here. The house in itself was a little unkempt, as was to be expected knowing the vampire queens laid back attitude, the decor was not much different a few chairs scattered about, a TV and a couch. The pictures on the walls were of Marceline at different ages in her life with no other sign of family, Beemo couldn't help but feel a little pity for the girl, who seemed so alone.

Finn looked around, everything was exactly like it was the last time he was here, the only thing in different in her house was the couch which unlike the last one which was red this one was blue and looked recently used. He decided to take a chance, he jumped up bracing himself for the same backbreaking pain that came last time but it never came, instead he came to a comfortably soft landing. " Hey Marceline, whats with the new couch, I thought you just floated everywhere?" he asked, Marceline who was fiddling with the TV kept her back turned towards her friend. She knew that if she turned now, then he was sure to notice the he was blushing, " I picked that up for, whenever you...and Jake dropped by" she explained sounding a little nervous. Finn ever the simpleton just brushed it off as a reaction to spending time with him again, " OK so what we watching Marci?" Finn asked watching Marceline work on the TV. Looking at her now Finn noticed she was wearing a tattered short grey dress, which with the angle she was floating gave him clear view of her thighs and baby blue panties covering her shapely behind . The boy turned his head trying not to look at his friends more private areas, but couldn't help but to look at her though the corner of his eyes.

Beemo wasn't watching Marceline, she was watching Finn and the ever-growing blush coming to his face, and it wasn't hard to guess why. From her place on the floor she could see everything Finn could and more, Marceline was crafty, she probably has worn outfits like this since she stopped coming to the tree house, just waiting for Finn to come and fall to her looks and charms. The worst thing about it was that it was actually working, Beemo could tell even though Finn wasn't looking right at Marceline, he was watching through the corner of his eyes. "Alright" Marceline exclaimed the sudden outburst causing Finn and Beemo to jump, "movies about to start and...are you two OK?" she continued. Finn looked guilty of doing something wrong beyond any reason of a doubt and not just because of his face being completely pink, he kept playing with his hands while staring at the floor. "Umm Finn are you OK?, you look a little flushed" asked Marceline before floating over and putting her forehead against his "you're a little warm but i don't think your sick here" she stops talking and rushes from the room. She returns a few seconds later with a blanket "here wear this, just in case", Finn looks from the blanket then back to Marceline before accepting the gift. "Thanks Marceline" Finn blushes a little more before he wraps himself up, "anyway the movies about to start so scoot over Finn" Marceline says before wrapping herself up in the other half of the blanket. The blanket wasn't that big to begin with so with Marceline inside it there was even less, "Marceline i don't think the blanket will be able to hold both of us like this" Finn starts to explain before Marceline removes the blanket from both of them.

Finn began to panic, what had he done? was she mad?, "WELL FINN IF THAT"S HOW YOU FEEL" Marceline yells, "we can do this" she says before cuddling up to Finns side laying the blanket on top of them both. Now Finn was really beginning to panic, Marceline one of his closest friends was cuddling against him and not only that it felt...good, really good. For being technically dead she was warm leaning herself against him and he never noticed but she smelt good, sort of like vanilla, her scent was intoxicating, so much so that he didn't even notice the movie beginning.

Marceline was in the lack of a better term in heaven, she could hear him taking in her scent and thanks to her vampirism abilities she could feel his heart rate pick up immensely. Marceline's plan was going exactly as planned step one: invite Finn to house and wear sexy dress, step two: invite inside to watch movie and take chance to cuddle and finally step three though she couldn't think about it now or risk getting excited herself.

Beemo had left, she couldn't take the two of them continuing on like they were, she knew it wasn't completely Finns fault because he was only a sixteen year old boy. Though still it hurt to see him reacting to Marceline's advances the way he was, and so she left, leaving the two when Marceline had laid the blanket on top of the two of them. So now here she was trying with all her might to climb the sharp rocky surface of Marceline's cliffs, the task was in itself impossible. Her tiny arms couldn't reach the jagged edges she needed to grab hold of to move easily up the cliffs wall's. A few more shimmy's is all it would have taken to make it the edge and get her out of this jealously fueled nightmare, but just as she reached for the next rock she left the wall completely and in a few seconds everything went black.

Finn was still in his slight state of panic though it had gotten slightly worse, Marceline had moved herself even closer to him as the film went on, it was making him uncomfortable but at the same time it was exciting. The more he thought about it, Marceline was one of the more constantly good things in his life, so why should he be uncomfortable. Whenever he needed someone she was there, no matter how small, how did he not notice it before, like how she was the one who stayed with him the longest after the break up. She never left him and he believed she never would, Finn looked down at the woman he thought so much about to see that she had come to lay her head on his shoulder, one of her arms was draped over his shoulders, while the other was resting on his leg. As Finn looked down at this undead goddess resting herself against him, he thought of something that if he tried could either change his life for the better or kill him, either way he was going to do it.

Marceline couldn't recall a time that she felt this happy, not only was she cuddling with this boy that she had hidden her feelings for, he wasn't rejecting them. It was bliss itself, his scent seemed to sink into her very soul, it was sweet yet had a sort of musky sweat smell, it was Finns smell and she could hear his hear rate increase every couple of minutes thanks to her vampire senses. Even if this was all that happened tonight, she would be happy, he was close to her and she was truly happy. She let out a content sigh, happy that this was finally happening, that's when she feels it, Finn starts to shift his position and for a second she fears that he has retracted from her. One of his arms drapes over her shoulder bringing her in closer as his other hand takes the one on his lap and embraces it holding it tightly. Marceline had no words for what was now happening, her flushing cheeks a dead give away as to how much she was enjoying this, she had to do it, she took the risk looking up to his face, just in time to feel his lips press gently against hers.

Finn was waiting with breath held fast, he could feel her lips tremble against his, Finns eyes were closed, waiting for either Marceline to reciprocate into the kiss or murder him. What happened was more than he expected, she threw herself at him but not in a violent way like he was half expecting, her lips pressed hard to his both her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him farther into the kiss. The two pulled apart he briefly to catch their breath while the gazed longingly into each others eye's, before Marceline straddled Finns lap to bring themselves even closer as she brought her lips back to his. Only this time the vampire queen gave a quick lick to her lovers lips as if pleading entry, and it was granted quickly as Finn longed to taste her as well.

Marceline was wrong after this there was no way she could leave this young man that she loved so dearly, his taste was bitter yet sweet like someone who ate too much candy, and she loved it. Finn was shocked with how things were progressing but he was more shocked with how much he enjoyed it, why hadn't he noticed her sooner, in this kiss her love for him came pouring out. Their tongues wrestled for control each taking a moment to explore the others mouth, Marceline's fangs brushing against his tongue gave Finn a sense of danger and fear but being the kind of guy that he was those feeling's were turned into a state of arousal. Breaking apart again, Marceline laid her head into Finns neck and began kissing and sucking on his exposed flesh, Finn was beginning to lose himself to the pleasure that he felt with Marceline, though still in a somewhat proper state of mind Finn began to rub his hands carefully up his lovers legs stopping at her waist before going back to repeat the process.

Her skin was smooth, almost as silk and was incredibly warm considering her undead background. Finns flesh tasted of salt and soap, it wasn't a taste she enjoyed but the sound's he let out each time she would give him a little nip or tug on his neck, Finn would make a gasp most likely unaware he was doing it. It was cute seeing how much control she had over her younger partner, and he wasn't the only one feeling pleasure his hands rubbing across her exposed things was sending tingle's of pleasure throughout her body. "Marceline" Finn gasped her name quietly "can we...you know...somewhere?", Marceline drew back from Finns neck to stare into the young mans eyes before pushing her lips to his briefly before responding. She leaned towards his ear, "are you asking to go to my room?" she asked teasing they young man, Finn looked down almost ashamed of what he asked until he feels her kiss the top of his head, "all you had to do was ask Finn" Marceline said with a smile, She grabbed Finn under his arms and began to levitate them both, floating slowly towards her room.


	4. Chapter 4

******Warning lemons are found in this chapter if you do not like this I will mark where it ends**

**Adventure Time: The Many Faces Of Tier Fifteen**

**Chapter Four**

**Dreams come true**

Marceline was nervous and from the sound of Finns pulse, so was he, she took her eyes off the lover she was now carrying to scan her room for her bed. Her room wasn't messy, yet it wasn't clean and for a second she was a little embarrassed, until she remembered who she was with. Finn wouldn't care what her room looked like, he wouldn't judge her, he never did, not since they met, as they approached the bed she thought of when these feeling's started. It was shortly after she tricked Finn into being her henchman, of course it was all a trick to get to know the human boy a little better, he was almost the exact opposite of her earlier boyfriend, he was kind, brave and best of all ways put others before himself. Finn was the one she wanted, even though she hid her feeling's for so long, she knew that one day they would be together and this was the moment she waited for, to make him her's at last.

Finn was nervous beyond words, but he wanted this, he needed this, his feeling's for Marceline were difficult to describe to say the least, yes he loved her but how much did he love her. Was he using her to escape the last remnants of his depression, or was he doing this because he wanted to grow closer to her.

His answer came to him as Marceline laid him on her bed, the bed itself was soft and it smelled of the girl coming to rest laying on top of him, she straddled his hips leaning down to kiss him again. It was a heavily passionate kiss like when they were on the couch, their tongues fighting for control, Finn began to feel the familiar feeling of his male arousal. Marceline noticed it as well letting out a soft giggle before sitting up and grinding her hips harder into his, "Well Finn i told you before, whatever you want, all you have to do is ask" she finishes with another tiny giggle. Finn looked at her, his eyes so intense, it sends a shiver through her body "Marceline, I want you" he replies sitting up kissing her hard while he embraces her in a strong but gentle hold. This kiss like the one before was filled with the fiery passion caused by the two lovers, the difference in the two being that Finn had the control. His mind was made up, he wanted this because he wanted Marceline, she was beautiful, intelligent, talented and more importantly cared for him deeply.

The two continued to kiss for as long as they could before they had to retract for breath, Marceline blushed as her hands left his shoulders, grasping the bottom of her dress to slowly lift it over her head revealing her slender body to Finn. The young man looked to his lovers body and in his eyes her beauty increased beyond all measure, she wore a baby blue bra matching her panties that were now rubbing into his aroused crotch. Marceline looked to the boy who was watching her with so much interest and wonder, "Finn if you want, you can touch them" she says with a hint of anticipation. Finn all to eagerly took her up on the offer taking her still covered breasts in both hands squeezing and massaging them in his grip, Marceline gasped at the feeling it was giving her, letting her long awaited love explore her body.

Marceline looked down at Finn, "Lay back Finn, I want you to feel good too" she said before kissing his forehead tenderly, Finn followed her directions waiting for whatever his lover had in mind. Marceline began to float, trailing her fingers down her lovers still covered body before coming to a stop at the zipper to his shorts. "Marceline what are you?" Finn began before one of Marceline's fingers pressed to his lips, "Relax Finn you are gonna love this" she replied as she finished revealing Finns hardened member to the open air. "Well Finn you really never disappoint do you love" she quipped as she took him in her hand and began to stroke it gently. Finn gasped this feeling was so new to him and felt so good, "Marceline" Finn spoke between gasps causing the vampire to giggle to herself before taking the head of Finn's now fully erect member into her mouth making Finn once again to release a gasp of her name.

Marceline smiled to herself as she took more of Finn into her mouth stroking the head with her tongue, drawing back she spoke in a sultry type of voice "Hold on lover boy, things are about to feel reeeaally good". Finn about to ask what she meant looked down to Marceline, just in time to see her take the full of her cock into her mouth. The feeling caused Finn to buck his hips pushing him further into her mouth, it was driving him crazy, this feeling almost pushing him over the edge. Marceline bobbed her head, taking the boys member to the back of her throat when she felt it, his cock began to twitch signaling he was close to his limit. Finn had never felt this good in his life, the feeling of her warm, wet mouth and tongue massaging his cock and then it hit, his wall, he called out her name grasping the back of her head pushing it down on his cock.

Marceline's mouth began to fill with Finn's seed, she pulled back catching the last few streams onto her chin and face, "well Finn, you could have warned me at least" Marceline comments after swallowing the last of his seed. Finn had no words, could only stare at Marceline and what she had just done, "oh my grod, Marceline I'm so sorry, It just felt so good that i forgot" Finn replied looking down in shame. "Finn, look at me, I was only kidding babe" Marceline replied reaching over to stroke the boys hair, "now before u get to feel any better, lets see how good you can make me feel" she finished saying, winking at Finn she began to remove the rest of her clothes.

Finn watched with wide eye's as Marceline exposed the last of her hidden flesh to him, It was exciting him once again watching her slow down the removal off her clothes when she noticed him staring. Marceline laid down next to Finn "now do what i was doing to you, to me" she demanded laughing as he made a slightly shocked face, Finn crawled over Marceline "Finn what are you doing, your targets down" she never got to finish her sentence as Finn kissed her collar bone. Finn may have been inexperienced, but he knew what felt good when she did it to him, he continued downwards, giving light kisses across her chest to her breasts, "Finn please, don't" Marceline manages to gasp out of pleasure. Finn for a second thinks of stopping, until his hand brushed her breast causing his lover to let out a gasp, Finn smiled to himself wanting to both tease and make his vampire queen feel pleasure.

Finn began kissing her chest again, while taking both her nipples in between his fingers and pinching them lightly, the sound she made could only be described as a cute squeal. Finn looking to please Marceline even more took one of her breasts into his mouth and lightly bite the hardened tip of her breasts bringing a moan to her lips. Finn continued like this until he thought it was time to move on, trailing kisses down her body sending tingles of pleasure to Marceline, who returned the favor by gasping his name excessively. Finally he reached his destination Marceline's already wet sex, Finn by this point only wanted to taste more of his new lover, so he let his instincts take control by giving an experimental lick up her glistening folds. This action caused Marceline to buck her hips into him while she let out a long moan, Finn continued with this action licking her outer walls tasting her juices that flowed from her. Her taste was like nothing he had ever tasted before, it was a variety of different intoxicating flavors and Finn couldn't get enough, following another lick Finn noticed a small button looking thing partially hidden under a hood of flesh. Curious Finn used his hand to move the hood back and gave the little button a little flick with his tongue, this threw Marceline over the edge, causing her to cry out in pleasure as Finn's head was clamped between her now vice like thighs.

Marceline twitched a few more times as her orgasm settled, "Finn I can't wait anymore, put it in" she bagged him, she opened her legs wide as if to invite him to ravage her. Though Finn needed no such invitation, He wanted her like nothing he ever wanted before, slipping out of the clothes he realized he was still wearing he seen Marceline looking at him. His body was in amazing shape, no doubt thank's to adventuring all these years with Jake, but what surprised her was how even though he was younger than her, how mature his body seemed. Though no hair was on his chest and he had very little around his member, he was in her eyes the most attractive man in all of Ooo.

Finn crawled up to Marceline's open legs lining himself up with her welcoming sex, "Marceline, are you sure, you want to, you know, with me?" he asks still a little worried with what she might say. Marceline could only stare at the boy, even as he is about to lose his first, he is still worried about her. Finn waited patiently for her to change her mind but she only stared at him before resting her hand on his face, "Finn, I have never wanted someone so badly before in my long life" she replied a small trace of tears in her eyes. This was all Finn needed, gently he eased himself into her wanting sex, and the feeling was beyond words for them both. Marceline felt waves of pleasure flood through her as Finn began to build a rhythm, it was intoxicating for her, how long had it been since she felt something like this in months, years it didn't matter, all that mattered was what was going on right here.

The two lovers were in bliss, for Marceline it was the long awaited feeling for Finn finally becoming a reality and for Finn it was the long need for someone who truly cared for him that made this special moment even greater. Their combined bodies was driving them both closer to the edge, Marceline's walls began to tighten around Finn in an attempt to pull him deeper inside of her. Marceline grabbed hold of Finn's back clawing into his exposed flesh in an attempt to drag him in again, Finn was trying to hold on, to last until Marceline came but it was difficult, with the pleasure continuing to claw away at him. Then it came, Marceline's legs wrapped around her lover to pull him in as close as possible as she fell over the edge into pleasure, "Finn, cum with me" she cried, her shouting his name as well as the vice grip her inner walls now had on him sent him over the wall.

For the next few moments the air was filled with nothing, but the two lovers calling out to each other as they came together for the very first time. Marceline felt every shot of Finn's essence fill her, the feeling felt so intense that it sent her into another wave of orgasmic pleasure, Finn felt it all and held himself to Marceline as best he could before it felt as if all his energy was wiped from him. All the pleasure he had felt became exhaustion, he fell beside her, closing his eye's meaning to pass out when he felt Marceline wrap him in her arms pulling him close. She held him tightly not saying a word and Finn began to question if she had fallen asleep when he felt it, a small tear landing on his face, when he looked to his now lover he asked "Whats wrong Marcy? Are you ok? Are you hurt?". The vampire queen could only smile as she pulled him even closer and felt his arms wrap around her, "Finn, I'm sorry, I'm just happy that i finally have you is all" her voice was weak with exhaustion and Finn could tell she was incredibly tired. "Don't worry Marceline, I'm here and I'm not planning on leaving any time soon" he said proudly pulling her closer to him as well. Marceline gave Finn a gentle kiss to his now tired lips, "Finn, I love you" was all she said before she fell asleep and for the final time that night Finn was at a loss for word's.


End file.
